Silvester de Maistre
| image = File:Silvesta.png | imagewidth = | caption | title = | nickname = Balloon Pants | race = | sex = Male | relationships = | affiliation = Melting Village - Former Leader Central Powers (abandoned) }} Silvester de Maistre, also known as Balloon Pants, is a member of the Central Powers, and the former authority of the abandoned Melting Village. Silvester has mystic capabilities, able to levitate and bilocate - the ability to create an 'inverted', mirror copy of oneself. History Prior to meeting Alex, Silvester was a member of the Central Powers that resided in Downtown Olathe, but for unknown reasons, he drifted away from The Game once before leaving a second time for good. In-Game Downtown Olathe Although he is not seen in the flesh, Silvester is mentioned during the roll call of The Feast by Office Ottoman, where his involvement with and abandonment of the Central Powers is made apparent. Melting Village Silvester can be encountered in person at the peak of the Melting Village. Approaching the Ruined Church found on this hill will reveal him, walking on the side of the walls of the building. Alex will catch his attention with an unsure hello, before jumping off of the building to greet him. Alex will ask Silvester what happened to the mud town. The deserted leader explains his situation in simple terms - a 'spin doctor' came to the village and '' 'played his pipe' '' - speaking of a grand metropolis and promises of work, fortune, better living conditions, and everything else that an ivory tower settlement entails. These rumors caused the entirety of the village to leave with Jason Pike to The City. Silvester looks back on this with spite, regretful of allowing the doctor to stay within the village, saying that he '' 'should have killed him'. '' Alex says that would only make people more eager to leave, but the Central Power rebuts, saying that it worked before. Alex encourages Silvester that he should leave too, warning him of the enroaching Infinity Franchise, mentioning also that he's also heading for the city - Silvester interrupts him, scoffing at him for believing what he thinks to be a lie. Insulted at the perceived notion that he can't handle 'a few punks', Silvester challenges Alex to a duel for 10 mags. "I'm done with you." Silvester will call Alex a coward before moving to the side. If the player changes their mind, Silvestre can be approached to initiate his battle. "You're conceited." Silvester backs off for a second time. However, if spoken to, he will lament on the abandonment of him and his village, saying that he's "Done so much to make this place work. Now it's just gone..." He apologizes to Alex, before encouraging him to find Jason Pike - "If that place is real, HE knows where it is." "...we can try." Alex accepts this proposed duel, initiating a battle between him and Silvestre. Phase 1= |-|Ph.1 No L.= |-|Ph. 2= |-|Ph. 2 No L.= Strategy Should you choose to engage Silvester, a bounty of EXP and ten magazines will be your reward for victory, but do not take him lightly as he can attack twice in his second stage and can knock your party down and finish with a stomp. It is best to fight him with Joel as his status effects will turn the tables in your favor. Silvester's first stage is fairly easy to pass. Open with a Flying Axe Kick or Bottle Toss to remove Levitation, and follow with a Minor Iris or Flying Axe Kick and Gun Toss. If Silvester doesn't enter his second stage, Single Out and randomly attack. His Second Stage is much more dangerous, as he will heal and can now attack multiple times in one turn. However, he does suffer from Winded after a few turns. Use another Flying Axe Kick to ground Silvester and Dodge with Joel. Restore Alex's SP and keep Joel Dodging. Around this time Silvester will become Winded, finish him off with a Minor Iris. Trivia * Silvester's appearance is based off of a photo of the "Vent Man".Photo of the "Vent Man" Gallery SilvesterDM.png|Silvester's stat sheet. References }} Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Central Powers Category:Bosses Category:Prelude